


straight back to your arms (or, what happened then)

by Spoofymcgee



Series: sunrise, sunset [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Blankets, Children, Dates, F/F, Fix-It, Flowers, Fluff, Gen, Girls in Love, Here have this, Hugs, Love, Romance, Sunrises, Sweet, all jedi start one at some poit, and ahsoka tano, and barriss just loves being around other jedi, and make pieces to trade their friends, and they love her too, and this was my present to myself, especially the kids, i love my girls so much, in this house we love and respect barriss offee, it's my birthday, jedi proposal customs, so eventually you have a blanket with a piece of everyone you love, thank you, the squares of fabric are the first two in a blanket they'll make together, they're the softest, togruta customs, whenever they want to, yes ahsoka did grow barriss an enormous space zucchini, yes i did make them up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26515015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoofymcgee/pseuds/Spoofymcgee
Summary: It’s late when Barriss comes back. She’d cleaned up after a swimming lesson with the four years, swapped her paint-covered tunics and skirts for clean black ones.There’s a very large vegetable sitting in front of the door.
Relationships: Barriss Offee & Jedi Crechelings, Barriss Offee & Jedi Initiates, Barriss Offee & Jedi Knights, Barriss Offee & Jedi Masters, Barriss Offee & Jedi Younglings, Barriss Offee/Ahsoka Tano
Series: sunrise, sunset [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927888
Comments: 14
Kudos: 107





	straight back to your arms (or, what happened then)

The gardens are truly beautiful at sunrise.   
It used to be rare for the gardens to be unoccupied this early. Barriss favorite time to meditate is just as the crimson rays of dawn soak through the dewdrops sparkling on the tips of individual blades of grass.   
She’s not the only one. In fact, Master Luminara had first shown her this spot, fifteen years ago, when she’d been a young padawan fresh out of the initiate dorms. Barriss smiles at the memory.   
Nowadays Luminara prefers to do moving meditation in the salles, or find a quiet spot at sunset. Whenever Barriss teases her about her habit of sleeping in, she laughs and claims to still be catching up on sleep.   
They all are, Barriss thinks.   
A pair of strong, well-muscled arms wrap around her abdomen.   
“Hi,” Ahsoka whispers. Barriss tilts her head back onto Ahsoka’s shoulder and laughs, the sound echoing back bright and clear from among the pines.    
“Hello,” Barriss says, pressing her lips just above the white zigzag on her girlfriend's cheek. “What brings you all the way out here before noon?”    
She huffs offendedly, pulling Barriss a little closer.   
“I don’t sleep that late,” she pouts. Barriss raises a brow. “Most of the time.” Ahsoka corrects, mostly to see Barriss’ smile.   
It’s like a sunrise in itself, she thinks idly, how it lights everything up.   
“My question stands,” the other girl says, wrapping her own arms around Ahsoka’s.   
“Well, dearest, most incredibly stunning and intelligent of women,” she starts. Barriss leans back into her, humming sleepily.   
“You set fire to something?” she asks.    
“No!” Ahsoka sputters indignantly. “You get picked up by the Guard  _ once,” _ “Twice,”   
“For accidental arson, and your significant other never lets you forget it.”   
“You burnt the morgue the late chancellor’s body was being kept in to the ground,” Barriss tilts her chin ever so slightly; to catch the first rays of golden light chasing away the red across her cheekbones. Her diamonds glitter entrancingly, and Ahsoka promptly forgets her next argument. “You were saying?” Barriss prompts.   
“Uh-oh, yeah. Do you think you could maybe… Not come back to our rooms today?” Barriss sighs good-naturedly.    
“I think I can handle that, yes,” she agrees, deciding to trust her heart not to blow up the living room again. “If it involves explosives, please be careful. I like the couch we have now, and Quartermaster Eile threatened to order us one in fuzzy yellow and orange if I requisition another.”    
She pushes herself up with her toes to drop a soft kiss the outraged Ahsoka’s forehead, and strides off with a single smug glance over her shoulder.   
  
Barriss rolls her sleeves all the way up her forearms when she sits to paint with the initiates. She reaches over and gently corrects one’s wrist position, nudges another with her hip when they splatter purple on the hem of her shirt.    
She pulls one of the younglings’ red locks into a pretty braided pattern, hugs him back tightly when he throws his arms around her in thanks. She helps another few place the last block on the top of their tower, makes a ‘Shh’ gesture at the one who notices the empty inches between her boots and the floor.   
The crechelings pat her face and arms with chubby hands, clumsily tracing the pale tracks of survival scattered across them. They ask questions. Barriss tells them stories instead of answers, tales of bravery and courage. They giggle, and tackle her to the floor, so she tickles them.    
The masters brush shoulders with her when she passes them in the halls, on her way to beg a few more cookies for Bear Clan from the temple cooks. They hand her a data chip for a mutual friend, a child’s toy left in the gardens, a pretty flower to tuck into her headscarf. She grins, returns the gesture with a forgotten comm unit, a youngling’s drawing, a smooth river stone.   
The knights greet each other with hugs, hip checks and a quick press of lips to the forehead, temple, shoulder. Barriss headbutts one when they try to poke her in the side. They scamper off to another aisle with the kind of cheeky grin only a young adult knows how to manufacture.   
  
It’s late when Barriss comes back. She’d cleaned up after a swimming lesson with the youngest group, swapped her paint-covered tunics and skirts for clean black ones.   
There’s a very large vegetable sitting in front of the door.    
She stares at it in confusion for a moment, then remembers; in Shili’s culture, catching the best prey you can for your beloved is a rather momentous romantic gesture. Barriss doesn’t eat meat.    
She throws back her head and laughs, mirth reverberating through the hall.   
The room is lit by the soft golden glow of candles, scents of flowers in the vase on the table, soft velvety colors held by a refracting, sparkled hand.    
Ahsoka shyly offers her the little, intricate square of fabric in her cupped palms.   
Barriss smiles, pulls her own out from a little drawer in the dresser, gives back.   
Then she leans forward and kisses her fianc é e soundly. The flames whoosh as the topple to the floor, and Ahsoka smiles up at her, contentedly in awe.

**Author's Note:**

> apparently this is a series now. huh.  
> anyway, each and every one of you is a beautiful, amazing, incredible, genius person, and i love you all more than you can imagine.  
> in my culture we give blessings to others on our birthdays, so i wish you all success with whatever you undertake this year, lots of joy and luck, safety and health.  
> have a wonderful day/afternoon/night and stay safe!


End file.
